Jinsoku Shokei
Jinsoku Shokei (迅速処刑 jinsoku shokei; Eng Lit Translation, "Swift Execution,") is an elusive, enigmatic fugitive from the Spiritual Realms responsible for mass homocide and serial killings for over a millenia. For the prior, he was an elusive yet renowned figure in history, responsible for the most gruesome murders, serial killing sprees, and manslaughterings recorded. In the Spiritual Realms, he's an elusive spirit that has changed physical form countless times over to evade detection and arrest for the crimes he's committed in the Spiritual Realms as well. Because of this, Jinsoku was seened to be uncatchable and nearly unknowable, one of the reasons why Sōsuke Aizen sought him out for his notoriously infamous legend and powers. Jinsoku reveres Sōsuke like a god, coming to give him his just reward and task for him to carry out, serving him zealously faithful within the Sennin Butai group that ally with Sōsuke Aizen. Appearance: Jinsoku's most basic appearance is that of its more based, carnal self, giving into bloodlust and destructive desires through the vast array of sinister numerical tattoos along his right arm that crawl all the way up to the right side of its face. With wild blonde hair that spikes out and around its head, Jinsoku has the build of a masculine, lithe man with a woman's rack, showing a depraved twist of genders merged into one disgusting creature. While retaining a bright emerald green eye on his left eye, his right eye remains a black & white, often glowing violet in sync with the right eye within the center of its palm. The most commonly seen attire it has shown is that of a sleeveless, collared black muscle shirt with an unbuttoned, loosely belted pair of baggy pants with army boots, and a black glove on its left hand, often donning or carrying its trademark scythe in either hand over its shoulder. Personality: Jinsoku is a thoughtless, sadistic, vile, and crass being most of the time around its associates and those it views with just the same disgust or crazed pleasure. Holding back a great many secrets of its true origin or if the name Jinsoku Shokei is merely an alias or a personality it assumes for twisted pleasure of toying with people or to keep his real identiy held back from those that would hunt it down. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: What is known about Jinsoku is that it claims that it has been responsible for a great deal of elusive, brutal murders and massacres throughout humanity's time, taking on many forms and appearances in order to ensure his identity not be compromised by the Daitenshi of Hell for escaping at one point in time, as well as the Soul Society and many other Soul Realms that he's been responsible for slaying many countless innocents as well as promising prodigies/warriors. Powers/Abilities: Foul Spiritual Power: If anyone with heightened Spiritual Sensory abilities could discern the quality of Jinsoku's Spiritual Pressure, it'd be registered as one thing: Foul. Like the smell of death that clings to a long dead corpse, Jinsoku's Spiritual Pressure permeates bloodlust, death, and carnal longing for the most horrific things to be unleashed within its midst. Capable of producing such incredibly horrifying empath waves in its wake, it would be similiarly disorienting in the way a strong Shinsei Pressure release would be, but in a much more foul and corrupted form of control. Having deft control over its long acquired Spiritual Energy, Jinsoku is capable of incredible feats of destructive power and meticulous grace. Heightened Senses: Jinsoku's based instincts allow him to have incredibly heightened senses, allowing him to overcome a great many sensory obstacles enemies, opponents, and prey might throw at him, able to adapt to many situations by using its incredibly powered sense of smell, taste, touch, hearing and sight. With inhuman reflexes that allow it incredible feats of reaction/timing and discernment of its opponents. Reiho (霊歩 rei ho; Jap Lit Translation, "Ghost Step,") Master: Capable of moving at incredible speeds that can stand on par with Espada-class opponents, Jinsoku is capable of moving with striding motions over a miniscule amount of time, as well as create a great many bursts of motion. The fast-movement technique by its own design, Reiho, allows it to move at incredible lengths and bursts of speed, capable of standing on par with Sonido and Flash Step with ease. Capable of making bodily copies of grotesque proportions when solidly executed by its opponents Scythe Mastery: Jinsoku is masterful in the arts of utilizing the scythe in combat against many forms of opposing bladed weapons, even adaptable against known martial artist opponents. Utilizing techniques that are considered inhuman, Jinsoku is by far one of the most dangerous enemies with scythe in hand, used in sync with his destructively potent Spiritual Power and his considerable strength. Kurai Geijutsu Master: Capable of calling forth some of the most foulest of entrapped creatures from dimensions akin or linking to Hell, employing powerful fissures of warping properties with a high yield of explosive properites, or even bodily enhancing abilities. It's even capable of creating barriers of the psychological and physical realms, Jinsoku is perhaps the most powerful if not most feared user of the dark demonic spell arts. The Kōin Eye: A powerful, previously sealed artifact of incredible power, this particular semi-sentient organ empowers the host with incredible control over the Dark Arts as well as bolsters one's physical aptitude, Spiritual Power stores, and psychologically enhances pleasure through sinful acts. Thought to have belonged to a depraved Demon that was deemed insane, even by its own kind, Jinsoku now possesses what is left of its power, and utilizes it in most of its spells as well as changing his own form from appearance to appearance, and the gauge of abilities each one posseses. Equipment/Paraphenilia: -'Sennin Butai Cloak': -'Sennin Butai Communicator': Seishi Daikama: The Seishi Daikama is one of the rare Demon-forged scythes that focuses on controlling particular energies of the most vile and destructive sorts. The base properties abilities known to have been used are known to be: *Incredible Cutting Power: As a Demon-forged weapon, it possesses incredible resilency as well as smithmanship in creating fissures of cutting power, capable of standing toe to toe with ease against Bankai-class weapons with only their specialized techniques capable of rendering this fine blade asunder or its blade marred and cracked. *Energy Nullification: With a swipe of the blade's edge, the Seishi Daikama can absorb and nullify nearly all forms of Spirit-based energy, defusing it within its ancient, dark container and later to be used to fuel its own form of dynamic powers against its enemies. *Kurai Geijutsu Medium: Used often as a amplifier for Kurai Geijutsu spells, this scythe is a potent weapon against enemies as well as a excellent defensive posture or resort against those of exceedingly powerful strength and energy. The Kōin Demon Form: Among all of its forms, Jinsoku can assimilate the eye's spiritual genetic structure and reanimate the full power of the ancient and once infamous Kōin Demon's body for its own using. Among all of these forms, it favors this one as the Kōin Eye implanted in its eye gives him the most debased pleasure when in this form, as well as grant him ungodly power of unquantifying levels. It is revealed during one of his first battles that Kōin is actually a personality, or more accurately, an entity of Shokei. While Jinsoku was a manifestation of Shokei's wilder, insanely debased side, Kōin is the embodiment of the legendary Demon of Limbo, Kōin the Maddened, making him the strongest if not most intelligent of all of Shokei's personalities and character-based powers. Undeniably Dark Spiritual Power: At this present state, Jinsoku exceeds the limitations ordinary beings would have, possessing enough power to surpass that of any single Bankai would possess as well as most Ressureccion. He can send thunderous spiritual pressure that can render any Lieutenant-class entity nearly mad as psychological empath waves attack the psyche of any weak-minded or unprepared individual standing too close with weak spiritual power. Creating rifts that can split the earth with ease, Jinsoku's Kōin Demon body possesses enough power to rival a Sedunda Etapa. Impregnable Physical Composition: In this body's state, Kōin can transcend nearly all logic in the fact that his body alone can repel objects of incredible sharpness as well as incinerative properties and concussive force, without the aid of his incredible Spiritual Power. This was shown when the Espada Afilado Quinto, Nicolao Jandro, previously used an incredible contracting and retracting powered series of carbonized-talon blades to cut up Jinsoku with ease when all it did was shatter upon contact with Kōin's neck, and then was smashed with ease by his wings. He also showed that he wasn't even marred by the point-blank contact when he condensed its form and then hurtled it away. Undeniable Physical Strength: Kōin's strength in comparison to most of Shokei's personalities is ungodly, capable of taking an Espada Afilado's hand and crushing it with ease, with no stress or effort to be put into the action. He showed this by using just one wing to effortlessly, if not rapidly, smash the carbonized-diamond-like talons of Nicolao Jandro's with no show of damage to his person or effort on his part. Even going as far as condensing a Espada-grade ''Cero ''and then launching to the distance with ease. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Jinsoku Shokei is visually referenced from the hit Anime OVA Hellsing Ultimate as Zorin Blitz. *Jinsoku's gender is actually unknown, as he has taken many different appearances and forms throughout his time. During his time under Aizen's authority, he takes the disposition of a tomboyish woman with sinister looking satanic tattoos with a short boy hair cut with irregular eye colors, to give the impression of something truly and "deliciously" tainted. Quote(s):